truetigressfandomcom-20200214-history
Nefertiti Cleopatra Cullen-Racluse
History Nefertiti was born in the middle kingdom of Egypt around 2000BCE, around twenty years after her father was born. She is technically the first Child Of The Stigram Sanguis Fillis and presumably the first Lycanthrope (Half werewolf/Half human) as there are no other known Lycanthropes in the world. Neferet died in childbirth for her child and Benjamin swore to raise her with his sister, Freeyah Racluse. They immigrated to the other side of the world to get away from the witches, moving to the Amazon rainforest that was not yet inhabited with any humanoid beings. When the witches caught up with the small pack they caught Freeyah and killed her right in front of Nefertiti, Benjamin managed to escape with his young daughter and later came back for his sister, burying her body. After burying Freeyah's body Benjamin was distraught and due to this he let his guard down. Nefertiti was taken from him and sacrificed to the Witch gods, killed with magic by stopping her heart, he buried his daughter, not knowing that she would not decompose because she was immortal. Almost four thousand years later Nefertiti was resurrected along with her sister who was born in the 1500's but had been killed by her mother, by Zachariah who was being held as a hostage so that Karamiz Racluse, Nefertiti's grandfather, could use the two girls to manipulate his son into complying with his schemes. Renesmee's Saga: Blue Moon Nefertiti was resurrected along with her sister, Izeya although this is not shown in the actual story, it is known that this happens. The girls first see their father across the clearing when Karamiz brings them to his son to manipulate him into siding with his troops to go to war against the Volturi. Benjamin gets his girls back, and Madison quickly bonds with Nefertiti and Izeya, the sisters also have a very close bond, and although Izeya is much younger, physically and mentally she is older so she takes on an older sister roll towards Nefertiti. Renesmee's Saga: Forever Sunset Generations After: Super Nova Generations After: Eternal Sunset Personality She is extremely loyal and protective of her friends. She has a sensitive and loving nature. Appearance "Her eyes were the colour of wood, a deep, dark mysterious brown that could look you right into your soul." -Benjamin Racluse, [[The Life of Benjamin Racluse]] Nefertiti is said to get her hair and skin colour from her father as she has his dark, thick hair and his golden skin, but her eyes and facial features are from her birth mother. Her features are small and delicate along with her lean stature, though she is tall compared to her two sisters standing at 5ft 7inches tall. Name Nefertiti is named after her mother, Neferet which means beautiful, Nefertiti roughly translates as 'The Beautiful One Has Arrived.' Her middle name Cleopatra means 'Glory Of The Father,' hinting that she is seen by a miracle by her parents. Her last name is a combination of her adopted mothers name (Cullen) and her fathers name (Racluse) To make her last name Cullen-Racluse. She adopted the Cullen name after her father and adopted mother, Madison were married. Abilities Nefertiti's power is that she is a powerful enchantress and seductress, she draws people to her without even thinking about it most of the time, but this can be a deadly weapon in a fight as she can almost 'blind' people with desire for herself. She also has the gift of witches magic due to her parentage of her father as he is a witchblood child. She also has basic werepire abilities such as speed, fast healing, strength and the ability to turn into a wolf on the full moon. (She can change to her wolf form when ever she wants due to her witch blood heritage.) Relationships Trivia *Nefertiti was suppose to be the most powerful supernatural and the eventual queen of the supernaturals, but her character did not quite fit the bill so I created her sister Izeya, somebody who was protective and strong and was half vampire and half werewolf to be leader of the supernatural council. *Nefertiti was originally suppose to be named Neferet, but even though the name meant beautiful, I couldn't seem to shift the image of Neferet being the evil woman out of House Of Night so I decided to name her mother Neferet instead!